ONESHOTS on GRUVIA
by KHR1427
Summary: One shots. Read and review, please. Thank you. (Mostly short, pointless Gruvia drabbles.)
1. Chapter 1

If you felt you had read this chapter already, don't worry, you don't have de ja vu.  
This story is being republished because I had rewrote all the chapters anyways.

* * *

RING! RING!

"Hello? Is this the Fullbuster residence?"

"Yes?" _Is she trying to steal MY Gray._

"This is Mongolia preschool calling to inform you about your three year old son, Fuyu (winter)"

"Oh?" /sigh of relief/ _Good I don't need to kill Gray in front of the kid._

"Ummm…can you come over to pick him up…..he has somehow 'misplaced' his pants."

"How did this happen?'

"Well he was bragging about his dad being the fastest stripper….how does he even know that term?"

*Awkward Pause*

"Oh…I'm so sorry! I'll be right over…after I kill Gray…."

"What?!"  
"HAHA nothing! ^_^"

HANG UP

GRAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !

The next day, the crew went to visit Gray who is now in the hospital with ONLY 145 bones broken. Poor Fuyu now goes to school with his clothes securely duck-taped, so there is no danger of his clothes being accidentally 'misplaced."

* * *

DONEEEE! REVIEWWWW


	2. Chapter 2

"Juvia, when this ends, let's get married next year."

Juvia smiled weakly.

She knew this couldn't possibly end; at least, not in the good way, where she's be able get married.

Although her cancer had started just 2 years ago, and she'd already experimented through every possible cure and remedy, hoping to settle on one that helped more than it did bad.

But magic based cancers were hard to cure. The magic in her system had blocked every type of human medicine or equipment, meaning not only had her body rejected all her pills, the doctors couldn't even identify what her disease even was, meaning;

the future for mage's with cancer was as hopeless as it sounded.

But who said, Juvia was a quitter?

Even if she knew this would never end in that miracle way human cancer's sometimes ends in,

Juvia knew she would always fight it.

How else could she possibly to do repay the Nakama who have supported her through all these years?

Her reply was a bit shaky because of how much weaker she felt these past weeks.

"Of course Gray, who else would you even be allowed to marry?"

* * *

VERY SHORT, I KNOW.  
So if you review, I'll LOVE YOU.  
And even if you don't review, and just read, I'll STILL LOVE YOU.  
:) Cause that's jsut how nice i am. 


	3. Chapter 3

From across the room, Juvia was dying of laughter.

She was had her head in her hands, and was slapping the table, almost foaming at her mouth with laughter.

Her giggles and sudden fits of hysterics were heard from around the guild, making guild members question why she was behaving such ways.

Lucy and Natsu were curious and went over to them. The stood near Gray, seeing he was the sensible one at this moments.

"Why is Juvia laughing?" Natsu scream whispered over her. God, she's never usually this loud.

"I don't know. The moment I walked into the guild, Juvia took one look at me and died laughing."

Natsu and Lucy peered at Gray intently. Nothing seemed different, or out of place about him.

"Juvia, why are you laughing so much?"

"Because, because, Gray-sama's face just looks so funny today." The girl had paused long enough to answer the question, but started dying the moment Gray looked at her puzzlingly.

Natsu and Lucy smiled knowingly.

Maybe the two were getting closer after all.

* * *

LOL for those of you who might find this story a bit weird or pointless, the reason why i wanted to write this is because I believe the closer you are with someone, the easier it is for them to make you laugh.  
I know it sounds stupid, but when marshmallow and i used to walk home together, I could just take a look at her face and die.  
...or maybe her face was just extremely funny?  
Iunno...REVIEW PLEASE.  
:D


	4. Chapter 4

My friend and I had a very long talk about ship names.

* * *

"Hey, it's Gruvia."

Huh? Gray and Juvia turned around, both thinking their names had been called.

"Yeah, it's you two, Gruvia, my OTP."

"Excuse me, but Gruvia?"  
_As in a ship name?  
_  
"Yeah, you two are practically canon. You guys deserve a ship name."

Waaaaaaah. _SHIP? PEOPLE SHIP US?_

"Edo, thank you random stranger."

Gray sighed.

Although he was secretly pleased; Gruvia was a pretty cute ship name.

And it defiantly beat Nalu in his mind any day.


	5. Chapter 5

AU.  
Teehee.  
:)

* * *

It was hard to pretend I wasn't in love with Gray.  
Sure we're all professional, and offset we act normal around one other, but there's only so much acting an actress could do.

It kind of also didn't help that Gray was dating Lucy in real life...

Boy, I kind of even feel bad for those hard core NaLu shippers.

But I was glad Gray wasn't cold to me off set. He wasn't actually much different than his character, other than acting like he wasn't head over heels for Lucy, and pretending to be scared of me. Thank goodness I'm not as a creepy as the character they made me play. I wonder if the person who wrote me was okay…

None the less, it still broke my poor, unrequited loved heart seeing Gray and Lucy giggle whenever anything went wrong, and Gray complaining about how many NaLu scenes were being written.

"Great job today, Juvia," Gray's said after today's rehearsal; not that I was even in this week's episode.

"Thanks, Gray-sama!" I replied anyways.

Wait…Did I just use the honorific 'sama'? Off set?

"Sama?" Gray asked, looking confused. "Darn it, Juvia, you better not be actually in love with me…"

My whole face heated up. Shit, did I actually just reply using 'sama? What kind of professional actress was I?

"… because Lucy would get mad," he finished teasingly.  
He made a lot more jokes with me in real life too.

"No, no, I was just trying out her lines for next time… It's usually really hard to get in character, but now Juvia's really sticking to me."

Gray chuckled politely and nodded.  
"Well see you tomorrow. Lucy's waiting in the car, bye."

I smiled rather painfully and gave a small wave.

Yeah, it was rather hard to pretend I wasn't in love with Gray.


End file.
